Something New
by MadiP
Summary: Can a girl that's terrified of pranks fall in love with the pranking king? Or is it impossible?
1. Prologue

Something new

Prologue

This is a life like no other. One that would either hurt you or help you. Annabell was a girl that everyone wishes they could know. With her dark red hair and dazzling crystal blue eyes. She was also the most kind hearted and softest person you could ever find. There's one thing that was wrong with her though.

She was born a muggle. She was the only non-wizard in her family except her great grandmother on her mother's side. Her father blamed his wife for the daughter's outcome. Saying she had an affair with a muggle. No matter how much she told him he was wrong and trying to make him understand he left without a goodbye. Annabell was eight at the time.

Her brother, Zacharias, only older by a year decided that day to completely ignore her. Not even speaking to her. Even going to the point as to act as if she was never born. For the next three years the ignoring and loathing looks were spat at her from her brother.

The one day he talked to her was to say a simple goodbye as he boarded the train to Hogwarts. She was saddend at this for he seemed to not care that she was envyous of him. Unlike him, Annabell had been the reason their father left. She was the only non-wizard besides her diceased great grandmother.

She was lonely the whole school year. Even though Zacharias ignored her she missed the feeling of him being there. He stayed at the wizarding school through all of the breaks to hangout with his friends. That winter was the worst for her. She had no one to celebrate it with, for her mother worked in the ministry and was away for the week. It was also the time that people from her school started bullying her over the break.

Annabell was excited and happy when the Hogwarts school was out for summer for she would see her brother again. She wrote him letters and tried to give it to his owl when it visited to deliver stuff to their mother, but somtimes she ended up with bloody hands from the bird attacking her. A trick Zacharias taught him.

Annabell waits patiently at the dinnertable as her mother rushes around the kitchen preparing a meal for Zacharias. This hurt her a little since she probably would be sent upstairs to eat because Zacharias never ate with her at the table. He either ate in his room or made their mother send her to her room to eat.

She jumps slightly as the door slams open to her smiling older brother. He doesn't even cast a look at her. She is surprised when he sits at the table with her.

"Mother! You should have been there! I made so many friends. It was a first that I've seen so many wizarding folk." He casts a look at Annabell, continuing, "I also learned how to ride a broom and how to do some spells!"

Their mother smiles sweetly at her son "That's wonderful! maybe some of your friends can visit. Why don't you write to them now?"

Zacharias nods "I will, but first I want to take Annabell out for ice cream is that okay?"

Said girl looks up surprised at the question. Their mother does also.

"Oh, of course. Just don't come home too late."

Zacharias nods to her and drags Annabell out by her arm. She looks at him slightly confused, but doesn't object since this is the first sincere thing he's done for her.

_One Hour Later_

Annabell looks around scared and crying. She could hear sirens in the distant heading their way. She glances down at the iron bar that was entered in her stomach from a nasty prank planned by her brother that went wrong.

"Annabell!" she heard a familiar voice scream. It belonged to her beloved mother. "Zacharias what happend!" She screams tears now spilling down her face as she looks at her daughter laying on the ground all broken and bleeding.

Her brother sniffles as he wipes his eyes at the site of his sister. After all he put her through this happend, "It was just a prank. It wasn't ment to hurt her."

Annabell shivers at the word prank. She wishes nothing more than to rid her mind of the word. Who would ever plan somthing that could turn out like this? She sees the ambulance pull in and the paramedics rushing to her right before she passes out.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Annabell awakes, in annoyance, at an owl hooting at her as a wake up call. The owl was a dark black, named midnight, it was a gift of appology from Zacharias from the prank. It's been two years since then, making Annabell fifteen now.

Zacharias has been talking to her much more now and even going to the point of asking for her to hangout with him some nights. Annabell believed it was because he felt guilty about the whole thing, but she wouldn't object in fear of things going back to the way they were before the accident.

That thought aside, Annabell sits up, silencing her owl that acts as a alarm clock. She staggers to stand, still half asleep, and gets ready for a lazy day. Thus, wearing sweatpants and a hoodie, pulling her hair into a messy ponytail. She heads downstairs bursting down the steps. Once she smells the pancakes her mother cooked she picks up speed as she rounds the cornor. She runs face first into Zacharias after noticing him leave the kitchen, but have to much momentum to be able to stop.

"oh, I'm so sorry Zacharias! I didn't mean to. Please forgive me."

The older brother smiles humorously at his little sister's apology, "I'ts fine Annabell. Anyways I'm glad I ran into you, literally, because I got my Hogwarts letter today," he holds up the letter as he mentions it, "and i was wondering if you would like to come to Diagon Alley tomarrow, since you've never been before."

Annabell looks upon him in excitement, "Yes, thankyou so much Zacharias!" She hugs him close and runs upstairs to change.

This was her only chance to meet new wizards. She Hasn't talked to any real wizards besides her family and her brother's friend, a boy named Lee Jordan, that came over every once in a while during the summer. He was always a sweet and caring boy, but whenever Annabell came over to talk he acted weird.

She walks to Midnight's cage and opened it. Walking to the window she cracks it open a foot and lets Midnight out to fly some. Once she's done she exits the room, making sure to leave the window and cage open incase Midnight comes back early.

Zacharias meets her at the end of the hall and leads her into the living room. They both step into the fireplace and her brother throws down the ashes after he yells somthing sending up a green flame as they disappear.

When they land in the fire place, Annabell falls to her hands and knees trying to keep her stomache from flipping anymore. Once her stomache settles once more she staggers to stand. With the help of Zacharias she makes it up. Her brother laughing at her pale face,

"have fun there, Annabell?"

Annabell shoots him a glare, but follows him out and matches his longstride so she's walking beside him. They walk around and after a few hours Annabell's legs start cramping.

"Um, Zacharias can we take a break? My legs hurt bad."

Zacharias looks at his paper, "Well, there's a bench over there. Why don't you sit there and I'll finish up, then we'll get dessert before heading home."

Annabell nods in agreement and sits down sighing in satisfaction as her legs get a rest. She looks around getting some weird looks from passing wizards. Is it from her colorful outfit? Annabell turns from the stares and a slight gasp leaves her throat as her eye catches somthing, well someone.

She blushes as she watches the tall read head makes his way around with his huge family. There was only one girl besides their mother the rest were boys. Annabell looks at them in envy, she all of them were wizards. Sighing she looks back forward. She screams as she comes face to face with a read headed boy.

"Hello, love. I couldn't help but notice you were all alone. I'm Fred. Would you like some company here?" He winks at her flirtingly.

Annabell blushes noticing he looked exactly alike the boy she was staring as, she opens her mouth to respond, when there was an interruption of a woman screaming for the boy. He salutes to Annabell as he runs off to the big family. She watches him go and notices the boy she was staring at was looking back at her. Their eyes meet for a mere second before his twin, Fred, pulls him into a store. A joke shope? Oh no...Anything but that. Why did the first guy she feels attracted to have to be into the thing she hated, no feared most? What should she do? Could she do anything?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Annabell blinks a couple of times after staring at the door to the joke shop, two minutes straight.

Looking foreward, Annabell, notices Zacharias walking to her his arms full of school supplies consisting of things such as new robes, books, and some little vials. She stands up and walks up to her older sibling after dusting herself off.

"Hey, Annabell, I just saw some of my buddies from Hogwarts go into that shop across the street. Mind if I lay my stuff here and go into the shop to say hello," he asks in a rush.

Before Annabell could respond her brother had already set his stuff down and was making his way across the busy street disappearing into the crowd. Sighing in annoyance she, once again, sits back down on the very uncomfortable bench.

To waste some time she decided to examine the people walking around and make stories about their lives. So far she came up with three ladies that probably had their house swarming with cats, two men that were undercover spies, and a man that she believed was a pedofile.

Looking back ahead she sees a groups of girls talking. The oldest of the four holding a wand and boasting about it. She had to be honest, she felt a twinge of jeliousy. She would never be able to show off a wand, cast spells, or make potions. Her favorite thing was to hear Zacharias tell stories of the dreadful Proffesor Snape that he so badly swore was out to get every Griffindor. Expecially one boy named Harry Potter.

Once again her train of thought left her as her name was called by the voice of her brother. Turning she sees her brother followed by two boy. The ones she just watched enter the joke shop as a matter of fact.

Annabell stands and is taken by surprise when one runs up and hugs her, "Hey, I never got your name!"

She looks at the red haired boy strangely and looks to Zacharias for and help, but he just shrugs with a smile.

"Oh, um, I'm Annabell. You're Fred correct?"

Fred nodded proudly to her, "The one and only. This is my brother G-"

"George weasley, the hotter one," George cuts in causing Annabell to smile at his comment.

Zacharias looks at the sky, "Hey Annabell it's already past dinner time at home. We should head on."

The twins whine in unison and hug Annabell before jogging away back to their mother leaving a blushing girl, "Bye guys!"

"See you at Hogwarts, Annabell," George shouts to her before their out of site.

That one sentence stabbed Annabell right in the heart. This may be her last time to see them. She so badly wanted to be a wizard now, not just because she was intrigued, but because the one boy she felt an attraction to was going to a wizarding school and she couldn't go.

What should she do now? She couldn't sneak into Hogwarts, though that would be entertaining. Sighing she leaves with Zacharias, day dreaming of the days she would meet, George Weasley, again.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Annabell wakes up a month later. Today was the day Zacharias returned to Hogwarts. It's been a whole month since she's seen the Weasley twins. She couldn't help, but to think about that George Weasley at least once every day. She'd been invited by Zacharias to see him go at the train station.

Running a bit late, Annabell, runs about the room throwing on clothes. Once she's done preparing for the day she heads downstairs where she sees her family getting ready to apparate.

"Lovely timing, Darling, we almost left without ya," her mother voices. That wouldn't of really been a surprise to Annabell, but she wouldn't comment on it.

"Sorry, mother," She stands on her mom's other side and takes her hand as they apparate to the King's Cross Station. The three quickly scurry to the area between platforms nine and ten.

"Bye, Zacharias," Annabell speaks giving her brother a hug then watching her mother do the same before they see him disappear. Her mother said he went through the wall once, but Annabell found that unlikely. Her mother places a hand on her daughter's shoulder and turns her to the exit.

Annabell freezes in her steps though as she sees somthing she wish she never had. Her heart compleatly crummbles at the sight. There a couple of yards away was the boy that never left her thoughts. She would be overjoyed except for one problem. He was snogging a beautiful girl.

She could literally feel her heart being stabbed. Once the two seperated she noticed one thing immediately, that girl was a wizard. It wasn't the huge suitcase like Zacharias's or the owl that gave it away. It was her showing off her new wand to the smiling Weasley.

Annabell sighs sadly. She would never have a chance like that. She wasn't a wizard and she would never talk to the Weasley twin unless he came up to her first. By the looks of it he probably wouldn't even remember her name.

Taking in a shakey breath she puffs out her chest and follows her mother out. There was no reason to get so emotional over it. She would never have a chance with him anyways. She couldn't share school stories with him or hated classes. She wouldn't get to know the feeling of what it was like to be a wizard, but that shouldn't get her down. She gets to do somthing they don't, experience life as a human.

Some of them might not really care, but they wouldn't get to have those moments of finding out the new inventions of today and the wonderful food they have.

After cheering herself up a little she follows her mother out the door, not noticing a certain red head's eyes following her every step of the way, that felt guilty for forgeting about a girl as gorgeous as her.


	5. Chapter 4

(Been a while since I've updated, terribly sorry, but thankfully I was feeling like writing so here it is ^^ I have another story im making but it won't be put on until one of these are finished :) so enjoy. oh P.S. I'll take requests pn any movie or anime. I'm into finding new series to watch so just message me if you got any :) )

Chapter 4- Back already?

Annabell groans out as she gazes at the stupid book her teacher assigned them to read over the winter break. Was it even possible to read 356 pages in just four weeks? She didn't think so. She huffs agitated as she peers out the window where the snow was steadily falling. It's been a while since she contacted her brother and was starting to miss him quite a bit. He was the only person she really hung out with outside of school, which was probably not such a good thing seeing he's going to wizarding school and such.

She closes the book and flings it across the room smiling as she hears a decent 'smack' as it hits the wall. she lays back on the bed and places her feet up on the wall staring at the ceiling in thought. She could always look up a summery on the internet on what the book was on, but the teacher said she would put small details on the test. Did she go out of her way to make their lives hell?

She stands up and walks to midnight's cage (owl from her brother for you that might have forgotten.) to feed her. She puts her hand in waiting for the owl to climb on and then pulls her arm out being careful not to hit it's head. Midnight hoots lightly as she is awoken from her sleep. Annabell opens her window as the sun starts setting and sends the owl out to hunt for herself.

"Annabell! Get down here! You're brother's here!"

Jumping up excited she runs down stairs but notices someone coming around the corner and tries to stop. Noticing she's gained too much speed she runs face first into their chest. The person falls to the ground with Annabell on top.

"Oh! I'm so sorry" Annabell says as her face flushes, "I didn't mean to run into yo-...Fred?" She asks after stopping in the apology. "What are you doing here?"

Said red head just laughs and ruffles her hair, much to her displeasure, "I'm staying here for the holidays along with George."

That once sentence made her freeze. George was here for the whole break? She wondered why since this was mainly frowned upon in many wizarding families. She snaps out of her train of thought as Fred moves to stand up, "Oh sorry." Annabell says as she gets up and holds out a hand to help him up.

Fred takes it with a thanks and laughs more, "you're hair is a mess."

Annabell playfully glares at him and goes to fix it but stop as she feels his hand already doing so. Her face heats up as he fixes her hair pushing some behind her ear, "There now you're pretty again." He says winking at her.

Zacharias pokes his head out from the living room and looks at the two, "oi! Fred, let's go! We're going to go outside and go to the mall so you two can see a real snow ball fight." He smirks slipping away back into the room.

Fred looks at Annabell and smiles "I'll see you." He states as he kisses her cheek before walking away.

Annabell waits till the door closes to move. She places a hand where he kissed her. Did he really just call her pretty AND kiss her on the cheek. She was utterly confused and slightly saddend that it wasn't George who did it. She was still slightly happy to actually get something to look foreward to this week.

(i know it was a lil boring in the begining and i apologize. I had to make it more of a filler chapter to lead up to the next one)


End file.
